The purpose of this study is to provide pilot data regarding the longitudinal course of specific aspects of cognitive development in children with Down Syndrome. The study also involves MRI scanning of the subjects, allowing longitudinal study of brain development in Down Syndrome and correlations between development of specific cognitive functions and development of specific neuroanatomical structures.